Easy or Hard Times
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: It's either good or bad times in the house of 'Krads' but it's mostly all fun and games till someone gets hurt as they say
1. StarCrossed Lovers

Okay so my friends might kill me for writing these chapters...But it's keeping me from getting into more trouble

* * *

Krad woke up one early morning as he glared at the time on the clock, the time was being gay as he growled loudly frustrated with it. Sitting up in the bed with everyone still sleeping in the house he turned on a small lamp on his nightstand by his bed side as well as picking up his most favorite book in the world. Picking a random spot to read at. 

A battle scene began within the book between to families...and Krad loved this part due to the bloody effect that came into his mind as he read along with the story but oddly the book wasn't how he remembered it. He blinked and flipped through the pages to read some. Stopping to read the a scene he hated the most to find it completely messed up.

"O Daaku, Daaku! Wherefore art thou Daaku? Kill my father and share my love, in a bed of long lost dreams"

Krad's eyes just about widen to such words and randomly read on

"Oh fair Krad! Open thy window and let me..."

Having enough he slammed the book shut and got up from his bed storming to Dark's room to burst the door open waking the thief some his sleep yelling loud enough to wake up there tamer "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOOK?"

Dark looked at him lazily confused "What book was that again?"

"THIS ONE!" Krad threw the book at him and Dark looked at it smirking proudly with his work

"I fixed it"

"YOU STUPID SON OF A THIEF!" Krad was so mad he looked around grabbing on of Dark's books "DO NOT! I repeat! Do Not Think This Is Over With!" he stormed out of the room with the book in hand both the tamers sat in the beds wondering what was going on before falling back to fall asleep.

After a long time of plotting, Krad finally went to put his plan into action before figuring out the book he stole was Dark's dairy. He blinked opening it to read some of the pages becoming horrified with it as well as sickened. He stood up yet again from his bed for the second time that night before burning the book itself

* * *

Okay so its a start...I wanted to do something fun so I thought of something that would work. I'm not quitting this either cause I actually liked typing it... 


	2. Sato's spider

Waking up from a odd night, the ice blue haired boy got up from his bed to go to the kitchen very lazy. After unchaining the refrigerator from the health fanatic blonde, he went to get a plate from the cabinet when he saw his worst nightmare.

A big black spider was staring him down, making him freeze completely staring back at it. The spider moved forwards some as the young tamer moved back giving a slight whimper as he attempted to call for someone.

The spider was laughing evily Satoshi could tell as it was playing with him wanting him to fear spiders more than already does, but then finally Satoshi yelled out crying for Daisuke since he owes him a lot for other things.

The sleepy red head was walking in the room when he yelled and it made him blink looking at him. "Why are you yelling this early in the morning..." he yawned placing him hand with out knowing it on the spider killing it instantly.

Satoshi watched this seeing that he killed the spider, he moved from his scared spot and pounced cling to Daisuke "Thank you! Thank you!" he continued on whining

Daisuke not having a clue on what he did, he looked down at the clinging boy "Okay...Sato...You might have to see the doctor again...go get Krad and Dark so we can go"

Satoshi looked up at him and thought he was insane "No!" quickly letting go he did pass Krad and said nothing as he went to his room and slammed the door locking it tightly.

Krad eyed Daisuke confused with his running tamer and snapped out at the little red head "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I not even want to know?"

Daisuke scratched the back of his head truly confused on the matter "I don't know what happened he just got confusing after a bit"

Krad sighed and moved him aside going into the kitchen to make breakfast "Your always confused"

Daisuke looked at him yelling some "I am not always confused!"

Krad took the metal spatula he had in his and threw it at the red head to get him out of the kitchen for good, Daisuke did run after slipping on the floor then waiting silently in the living room for breakfast to finish. 


	3. Hidden Things

Dai: Alright I have a really bad obsession and its worse than running random Dark's out of the my life Krad: Oh great its not that is it.  
Satoshi : It has to be..

* * *

Daisuke was just walking down the street were he heard a noise. It was a very innocent and simple creature that he had to take it home. 

Krad was in the kitchen cleaning up the usual lunch plans noticing that Daisuke's plate was still there and he did not bother to come to lunch today. He went into the living room to look at the purple haired thief with a very noise television on "Hey! Turn that down for a second and tell me were that brat went"

Dark glanced hiding a container of some sort "How would I know? He just leaves when he pleases, you should know him by now." That earned the thief a growl and annoyed glare, the blonde then about to storm stopped as he saw his tamer.

"Satoshi, were is Daisuke at?" He demanded becoming extremely frustrated with the plate not empty.

The blue haired boy just shrugged glancing to Dark who just shrugged as well continuing to hide the container and now a spoon from view. "I dunno, but he has something.." nods towards Dark as he glances out the window now wondering where the little red head went.

"Hm? What do you have?" Krad glanced to Dark hearing this. Dark turned the television on louder so he couldn't hear him, he was watching some random cops show. "DA..." just then the door opened and Daisuke walked in, they all glanced to the door hearing it shut and Krad immedatly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Your plate is getting cold and..." Krad looked at him oddly as the boy did nothing but stared at him. The others just stared at Krad in disbeleif like he was crazy over a plate full of food, which was really the case.

The red head just looked at him and nodded " I just went out to get art supplies nothing more.." He froze having a meow coming from his backpack and then got rather nervous "I'll be going to my room now!" He went to run to his room just as Krad swipped the backpack off of him and revealed the kitten.

"This is unacceptible in this house hold!" He held the kitten up by the scuff of the neck.  
Dark turned his attention to them and cut in as well "Just let him keep the cat, its been the twenth cat he's brought into this house this week"

Krad glared at the thief "I will not allow him to have cats inside the house! You know their not allow"

Dark shrugged and sat back down eating the hidden pudding "So you can have a parrot and he can't have a cat? Thats truly unfair, Krad-ins"

Krad just narrowed his glare hearing the messed up name and being out witted then shoved the kitten into Daisuke's arms "FINE! Just keep it out of sight!" Daisuke nodded and ran up the stairs Satoshi following him wanting to play with the kitten as well, Krad then growled seeing this "Sa..."

Dark cut him off "Just leave them alone. They haven't been out of this house in awhlie and its about time they have something to play with don't you agree"

Krad looked at him "hm.." walks over to the thief taking the contain of pudding from him "This is unhealthy!" Dark whined from the taking and went to shove the spoon in his mouth only losing that to "Very unhealthy!" Krad walked back into the kitchen and throw it all away even the pudding infected spoon.

Dark sat in the living room whining loudly "It is healthy! It wakes you up and gives you energy!" he started throwing a fit on the ground "Give it back!" then he watches Krad as he just goes back to his room before taking out another container snickering evilly "HAHAHA I win!"

* * *

Krad: Lunatic! A complete moron!  
Satoshi: Dai you just had to bring this up didn't you?  
Dai: Well for one, this is way better than bring up the Ice and Snow pictures of last year play (hint) 


	4. Photos

Satoshi: Daisuke..Don't bring up the pictures from the play... --; I really don't want to relive that.  
Krad: -snickers- Oh bring them up Dai: Sorry 'Toshi I hinted in the last Chapter I would so..yeah! Enjoy everyone

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting in Daisuke room playing with the new addiction to the family, they named the cat Eve because was like a new start of life to the household. Meanwhile Eve was pouncing around the room she knocked over a box full of little pictures. Satoshi blinked some picking up a couple photos "What are these?" he wondered flipping through them.

The redhead heard him the flipped out "Satoshi no! You can..."

Just then Satoshi shoved a picture of Daisuke wearing a wig and a dress "Remember this?"

Daisuke blushed deepily taking the photo from him getting really defensive about the matter "No! I don't remember it!" Satoshi gave a slight mile looking through the pictures to find more "Then why do you have these"

Daisuke took a few of the photos from him stuffing them back in the box still with the red tint on his cheeks and seemed to be looking for a certain one before the other could find it "I don't your not seeing anything!" Satoshi snutched a photo out of his hand to get pounced by the boy "NO! Satoshi! Give it back"

Satoshi raised it out of his reach making the situation look only once for now Daisuke was completely on top of him, the kitten got scared from their yelling and hide under the bed as the blonde stopped in the doorway "Daisuke stop forcing yourself on Satoshi right now!" he growled watching them slightly digusted

Both the boys looked over to him and yelled "We're not doing anything"

"Yeah yeah say what you want..hm?" Krad walked into the room taking the picture from the pinned Satoshi "Oh look! You two were soo cute in that play" he smirked teasingly.

Daisuke got off of Satoshi only to get pushed back down as Krad himself started looking through all the photos "Krad! Stop it!"

Satoshi watched panic and hoped to god he did have that photo Krad paused looking at a photo and yelled "BLACKMAIL!" As he swipped it off the ground Both the boys know chased after him "NO KRAD!" They were now nervous as ever due to the fact that was their worst picture, the worst part in the entire play. It was, what their classmates said, their love scene.

* * *

Krad: Yay! Blackmail!  
Satoshi: Daisuke! Your dead!  
Dai: I told you I had to, not my fault Dark: -insert evil crackling here-  
Krad, Satoshi, Dai: Oh Great, What is he up to now?  
(-warning letter- In the next chapter I will learn a new spell and change the world! -Phantom Dark ) 


	5. Neko

Just sitting in the living room, Dark was watching the TV with pudding in his hand. Of course know would notice him cause they were all out. Satoshi and Daisuke were at school and Krad was shopping so he had the whole entire house to himself, except for the little kitten watching him eat the pudding.

It took awhile for Dark to notice the staring kitten before he could stare back at it. He looked to the pudding in his hand and actually gave the kitten another container of pudding. "That one's yours and this ones mine, okay" Dark smiled then the kitten started to annoyingly meow "What?" he looked down at the kitten confused as it just continued to meow and spin in circle

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The kitten refused to stop meowing as she sat up on her hind legs meowing more and more and more soon enough to drive Dark into what he did "STOP MEOWING!" He yelled at the cat and she just continued to meow trying to tell him something obviously

Having enough Dark grabbed a feather and stood up "Alright the meowing ends now!" Seeing the feather the kitten remembered Krad in the kitchen with his evil feather because she came in all wet from the ran outside and this one she didn't want to take any chances and backed away from him meowing in fright

"Now Kitty! You Will!" Dark looked at the kitty like he's gone insane from the meow, the kitten covered her head with her paws as the feather was tossed at her and randomly she blinks as she felt her hair.

She then yelled as she looked at her paws seeing human hands, Dark blinked looking at the human kitty "That was not supposed to happen"

Eve cried whining "All this just for you to open up the lid on pudding"

Dark looked at Eve then blinked "That's it…That was it? The lid was still on the pudding? Ha ha I'm smart! I got it! The lid was on the pudding still!" He went up to his room laughing idiotically

Eve sat very very confused "And I haven't killed him yet why?" Squeals a bit "Because all the boys in this house are so gosh darn cute!" she then blinked looking in a mirror "Um…Can I change back now"

Just then the door open and Krad walked in to stare at Eve then get stared back at "ITS CATWOMAN! DARK! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS REAL"

Eve practically fell hearing Krad says that before pawing at him "Master Krad, Master Krad! Dark turned me into a Neko cause he was mad"

Krad sighed and placed the bags down "Now stop that, Dark's always madly insane now go find something else to do before you get me mad" Eve eeped and left from his sight and soon the spell wore off changing her back into a kitten again


	6. Daisuke's True Light

After school and dinner, Dark took Krad out somewhere dragging Satoshi along to leave Daisuke home alone since he was knocked out on the floor snoring away. After awhile, he woke up and looked around the house. Not seeing anyone around a small smirk and chuckle sound in the room. Digging through the couch some he smiled as he pulled out a microphone "Alright! Now time to have some fun" he smiled greatly as he turned on the radio and the Eve kitten jumped up on to the couch to watch him. "Are you ready to have some fun Eve"

Eve nodded her little head and gave a small kitten smile "Mew Mew" she purred some swishing her tail.

Daisuke smiled turning back to the radio looking through the CDs after showing her one "How about True Light? That's always a fun song to sing" Eve once again nodded in agreement but this time jumped up on the couch excitedly. "I guess that is a definite yes? Alright, Here we go!" he opened the cabinet with the stereo in it and placed the CD inside then stood in the middle of the living room as Eve went silent to watch him. He placed the mic near his mouth even if it wasn't plugged in and started to sing softly with her watching him patiently

"Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare"

There was a pause for the music introductory and he just jumped around dancing. Eve wanted to as well but she moved her tail with the music beat.

"Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
MASUKU o hazushi hajime ta My Soul  
kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
mita sare nai kokoro aru nara  
tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e"

He was smiling greatly as he jumped around dancing and singing into the mic as eve was dancing on the couch and they were unaware of the ones coming to the front door due to the music being so loud.

"yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
hontou no jibun e to chikazuku"

Daisuke bent toward Eve singing this part to her as she meowed along as the mic was pointed to her

"kie yuku Fake Light  
umare yuku True Light  
kono te ni...""

He pulled away from her turning around although there was a crowd towards the television as the front door opened to have Krad, Dark and Satoshi watching the dancing, singing Daisuke in the room.

"shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe"

He held the mic in the air as he finished the song and danced to the ending music upon turning around he struck a pose before jumping back in fright seeing the others standing in the room.

Dark stared at him stunned with the pose, Satoshi just shook his head embarrassed with the way he was acting, and Krad...of course...He flipped out on the boy "What the hell are you doing? Where in the world did that come from"

Eve took the chance to jump from the couch and hide underneath it afraid of the yelling blonde, and Daisuke stood where he was toying with the wire from the unplugged mic blushing deeply as he didn't think they would be home that soon stuttering greatly "I...um...I"

Krad growled slightly watching him and grew enraged that he would come out with it "WELL"

Dark chuckled "Now Now Kraddy-kins"

Krad glared towards Dark as he said that "Don't start acting sweet now! I want answers"

Satoshi sighed and walked over to Daisuke taking the mic to lightly bop him on the head "No more, Dai" Daisuke blinked and nodded, The both of them looked over to the arguing angels before quickly running upstairs with Eve following.

"This is all your fault! He's going to turn out just like you!" Krad yelled at Dark "What do you mean he's was the one who choice to dance and sing, no one told him to" Dark yelled back "That what I'm talking about"

Dark sighed then smirked "How do you know it's not from you when your air guitaring in the kitchen singing into that little wooden spoon of yours"

Krad glared at him and growled as he was beaten in his on argument "Shut up..." then he walked off into the kitchen muttering curses under his breath and threats.

Dark stood in the living room and smirked greatly before he went to sit by the TV to watch it "I win"

* * *

Krad: Daisuke! I'll get you for making a mess in the living room!  
Dark: He didn't make a mess he was just singing and dancing -Krad and Dark start arguing again-  
Dai: Jezz...you'd think they'd kill each other already  
Satoshi: Yeah really.  
Dai: Anyways see you next time in 'The Singing Duo'  
Satoshi:And that means what?  
Dai: -smiles lightly with a grin- You'll see 


	7. The Singing Duo'

Satoshi was just sitting in the living room as Dark dragged Krad out for the night. Daisuke stayed at the stairs watching the two fight between the railing. Krad was clawing and grabbing on to the corner walls not wanting to go out, but Dark did win forcing him to go out. Satoshi sighed turning the television back on.

Daisuke came down the steps looking at him. Satoshi knew that look very well since this had to be the one hundredth time he's done it "Not now Daisuke"

"But 'Toshi! Their gone...just one? PLEASE!" Daisuke acted more like a dog begging for a treat.

Satoshi sighed standing up "Oh alright...Just one..." He walked over to the television and turned it off "Well play with one" Satoshi glanced back at Daisuke knowing he only knew the words and not what they meant.

Daisuke looked at him tilting his head after getting a mic "Alright! Play time"

Satoshi nodded placing the cd in "Yes play time indeed"

Daisuke blinked some as Satoshi's voice scared him a bit "You sounded like Krad right there...What song are we doing"

Satoshi smiled lightly "A song I like"

"Sounds like fun then" Daisuke smiled back hearing the song start, of course he know the music cause it was the song he memorized due to that Satoshi liked it and Krad would sometimes get annoyed with it.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke with another mic as the song started Daisuke let Satoshi pretty much wrap his arms around himself as that was how the song was done and Daisuke just song along as did Satoshi as they danced to the song.

"Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou mado no nai heya de  
Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou shikou no jiai de"

With a hand on his heart Daisuke just smiled with a slight blush as they continued

"Kairaku no yaiba de  
Tsubasa wo kirisute"

Daisuke blinked some seeing Satoshi really get into the song totally different from before, but the rules were to never finish a song until it ended so he was forced to continue

"Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa naru rakuen  
Odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase  
Aa... kirei"

With a hand clasped into his own Daisuke attempted to pull from the singing Satoshi

"Yorokobi todokeyou  
Kanbina itami de"

Being backed into the wall Daisuke stopped singing as Satoshi just sung to him

"Saiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou  
Itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou"

Satoshi enclosed on Daisuke still singing

"Toki hanaseba ii afuredashi souna yokubou  
Sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru"

The song didn't end but the radio did exploded and the both of the jumped from a random entry "I SAID NOT TO PLAY THAT SONG!" Krad was furious seeing the boys so close to each.

They were frozen scared and dumbfounded. He was with Dark but now he's not? How did he... they stopped thinking and run from Krad as he chased after them "NO! Get back here NOW"

They both yelled and run up the stairs from the raging Krad. Hiding in Daisuke room now they shoved random object in front of the door including the bed just to keep Krad from coming in. Daisuke looked at Satoshi as they held the stuff in place "You didn't have to go that far"

Satoshi looked back at him, as Krad banged on the door trying to up it "I didn't think he would be home so soon. It's not my fault"

Daisuke winced some from the yelling Krad was doing "He's really mad"

"I don't see why...It was after all like a game. And he knows I would never do that"

Daisuke pouted some looking at him dully "It seemed like you were going to"

Satoshi smiled some "Did you want me to?"

Daisuke blinked and show his head "NO! WAY! Dark and Krad both warned me about it and I'm not going to"

Satoshi looked at him weird "What do you mean warned"

Daisuke looked at him scared a bit "They said I could get pregnant"

Satoshi just laughed at how he was tricked and Daisuke didn't find it too funny as they heard Krad yell "YOUR BOTH GROUNDED!"

* * *

Satoshi: Wow all that over a song?  
Krad: THAT WAS NO SONG! You were going for it  
Satoshi: I was not so relax about it  
Dai: Very scary Toshi very very...anyways Scary Confusion! Is next! And then possibly a story! See you next time! 


	8. Scary Confusion

_AN: Just for knowledge, a little swearing and the game being played is Resident Evil 4. Not for kids as well as Dark._

* * *

Dark was downstairs eating a cup of pudding, like he always was when he was watching a soap opera with Krad and Satoshi. Satoshi didn't like it too much, but it was something to do. Krad on the other hand, was into it the show.

It took awhile for them to notice that Daisuke wasn't around, but they hardly cared since he was probably up to no good again, since him and Dark switch personalities. If Dark was good then Daisuke was bad, and if Daisuke was good Dark is bad.

Suddenly the sounds of Daisuke screaming and the sounds of gun shootings rang acrossed the house. Immediately the two angels got up and run to his aid. Dark dashed up the stairs and broke open the door "Daisuke!" They paused in the doorway to see him unharmed.

Daisuke was just sitting on his bed and staring at them as they came in, "What?"

A moment of silence and Krad walked in the room to look around "Now, why was it you scream?"

"I didn't scream...you guys are hearing things" Daisuke said as he watched them look around his room.

"But you did scream! I heard you!" Dark pushed on. "I'm not insane! I know I heard you scream!"

Krad glanced to the tv seeing it was off just to make sure it wasnt a television show and sighed "Come on Dark..." He grabbed on to the theif that was trying to figure out was going on and dragged him back downstairs.

"I'm not mental! I know I heard him scream."

Satoshi looked to them and sighed shaking his head "Dark you are going insane...calm down."

"I am not! I'm not! I'm...Toshi your my hero!" Satoshi was holding up another container of pudding reason for why he shut up so fast.

"Now sit and watch tv, then you can have this.." The young boy commanded.

Dark was following for pudding but then Daisuke yelled once again to make him dash out of the room once again.

Krad just watched this time as the theif ran back up the stairs, as did Satoshi for the second time. "He's playing that game again, isn't he?"

Krad nodded and sat back down "Yeah he is."

"This oughta be good then" Satoshi said as he turned the tv back on.

Krad leaned over to whisper "Ten says Dark's going to join him."

"And ten says he starts acting weird as well." He bet back.

"You're on!" Krad agreed and they both listened in waiting.

Meanwhile, Dark yet again broke open the door. This time he caught sight of the cordless control "AH HA! So I'm not insane! You're playing a video game!"

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head "Well yeah, I'm not gonna watch that soap crap."

"Hey hey! No swearing. Now what are you playing?" Dark said as he sat next to him.

Daisuke sighed and turned the game back on, an said came on and he started to play the game again 'What are you buyin'

Dark asked that rather quickly "I'm buying drugs!"

Daisuke sighed "No...I'm buying some more ammo, cause in a little bit there's some people I gotta kill."

"Daisuke's going homicidal!" Dark yelled.

"It's just a game Dark..."

"Liar! You're going to kill people!"

"Oi.." More loud gun shots came and Dark's screams and pointing at the tv could be heard.

"There there! WATCH OUT!" Dark continued.

"Will you calm down!" Daisuke said as he made the character on the tv do a round kick sending the people away from him.

A few moments later a cut scene came and they watched 'patiently'. Dark was twitching "Kiss her damn it! She's the one you've been looking for!"

"She's also the presidents daughter, and he's just an FBI agent..."

"Fuck that! Damn it man! Kiss her! You're holding her as it is! Now's the chance!"Daisuke found it easy to ignore him and just watch the scene, it just so happened a few moments after the two character met the girl was taken away again, which made Dark spaze. "I TOLD YOU! You should have done it! You moron!...Hey is it me or is your guy dieing?"

"He's infected.."

"Infected? Ha! So he's infected with a disease! I laugh in your face you stupid man! Next time don't sleep with the wrong people!"

"You're hopeless..."

It was hours later and the two downstairs just seemed not to care since the two upstairs weren't causing trouble to stop them from making dinner. Nearing the end of the game, since he's been playing it so long Dark pointed at the tv again "Dude you popped his head off and he grows another!"

"Yeah cause he's infected as well.."

"That's some odd disease they have in this game...OH OH! It's that guys fault!" He started to tap the screen.

"Dark move!" Daisuke yelled at him shooting off the gun towards the one he pointd at as it transformed.

"Get him! Get him!" Dark said as he was pretty much lost in the game. "Hey look it's his girl!"

"Dark! Move!" Dark was tapping the scene again as Daisuke was fighting the final guy.

A click click came to the gun, meaning the gun he had ran out of bullets, Dark laughed and chant "You're gonna die!" A moment of silence came as Daisuke used his last weapon a Rocket launcher on the beast. "Wow! So much damage, he's still moving!" Dark snickered another cut scene came in and a girl threw a weapon on to the battle scene. "Oh hottie! Dude go get her instead of that other chick! She saved your ass!"

"Right..." Daisuke got the weapon and shot the guy one last time to finish him off. The game was over.

"Dude! She's a bad guy?"

"Yeah...It's gotta end somehow to make another"

"But, she's so hot! Why is it they bad guy are always the hot ones? And now he finally kisses her! Idiot...what till the end of the game to do that!"

Krad walked into the room "Dinner's ready.."

Daisuke turned off the game as soon was the result came up, Dark looked to them "Wait? Aim 100 percent, zombies killed all and times killed...none? How many times have you played this game?"

Daisuke glanced to him "Only once, I watched Krad and Satoshi play it first before I played it."

Dark blinked "But how? You never fight or do that stuff around here?"

Krad moved Daisuke out of the room "Dark..It's just a video game.."

Dark nodded and walked out of the room with them. "They so went to a hotel after that got on that boat and did it all night long."

* * *

Okay so Dark was out of control, but we do both act like that when we're playing video games like this.

Dark: You got that right! -eating pudding-


End file.
